


Calor do Fogo (é tão certo)

by Wolfsban



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Love Confessions, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: (A palavra amor poderia até passar pelos seus pensamentos. Mas não passaria pelos seus lábios.)[Aziraphale/Crowley] [Fé]





	Calor do Fogo (é tão certo)

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso geral: essa fic é basicamente sobre a morte de um personagem. Confiem em mim que acaba tudo bem, tem final feliz e tudo e não tá triste nem dramática ao extremo.
> 
> Mas ainda assim, irei entender quem não quiser se arriscar.
> 
> Deixo meu aviso também de que essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic deles dois. Então qualquer problema de caracterização eu peço perdão. Eu ainda tô me acostumando com eles.
> 
> (Sou muito grata, porém, pela ajuda da minha querida calça de pijama xadrez. Obrigada. Sem você eu não teria conseguido metade de tudo que eu consegui)
> 
> Com tudo isso. Espero que gostem. De verdade.

O senhor Arthur Greenwood morava na rua Orchard, número 27.

A rua era nova, asfaltada e movimentada, bonita e presente bem no centro de Melbourne, em Londres. O senhor Arthur, por outro lado, não era já tão jovem nem bem apresentado e passava seus dias em sua pequena casa, com sua vida pacata: ia e voltava da Igreja - a bela All Saints Church - religiosamente todas as quartas para sua missa e, aos domingos, recebia a família para um almoço repleto de boas conversas e comida, antes de seguir novamente para a Igreja.

O senhor Arthur tinha duas coisas que interessavam bastante a Crowley. Primeiro, um belo jardim na frente da casa, cujas begônias cresciam belas, diferente das que Crowley tinha em seu apartamento (e que o faziam se perguntar, de vez em quando, que tipo de ameaças usava aquele senhor de meia idade). Segundo, ele tinha câncer.

Não que o demônio se interessasse por coisas mórbidas, embora seu título de anjo caído talvez levasse um desavisado à conclusão errada. Não havia também interesse em específico no pobre senhor Arthur em si - soube do homem porque uma vez ousou tentá-lo a comprar um ingresso para um filme terrível e o homem mal lhe deu ouvidos. Não era também pela visão da fragilidade e da certeza de mortalidade humana (a peste negra já havia sido bastante explícita nesse quesito, muito obrigado). E, se parasse para pensar, não diria que era pela doença em particular, o motivo de estar ali naquele domingo.

Que fique claro que Crowley não teve nada a ver com o diagnóstico dos poucos meses de vida que o homem teria. Nem fora obra de Hastur. O estágio terminal das células malignas no fígado não passava de mais um pequeno plano de Deus. Inefável. E era exatamente por isso que ele estava na frente da casa de número 27, na rua Orchard, em Melbourne. Pois era ali, em um senhor de meia idade que almoçava a lasanha caseira feita pela filha, que aproveitava o fim de domingo para ler um livro antes de se dirigir à igreja - onde acenderia uma vela para sua falecida esposa, quem amou sem nunca pensar em outra - que jazia a verdadeira questão.

Pouquíssimas foram as vezes que Crowley teve o (des)prazer de testemunhar a existência de um Homem de Deus. Dos que não se rendiam aos pecados e não se deixavam levar por qualquer besteira que um demônio pudesse sussurrar ao seu ouvido. Dos que permaneciam fiéis à sua fé, independente dos abalos. E o câncer fora um deles.

_ “Ora, meu caro, não se questionam os planos divinos.” _

Lhe dissera Aziraphale, uma vez, muitos e muitos anos atrás. Ainda lembrava da indignação em cada palavra exatamente quando as ouviu pela primeira vez. Mesmo que já fizesse mais de dez anos desde que vira o anjo. 

_ “Não podemos indagar sobre as ações de Deus.” _ ele continuaria e Crowley balançaria a cabeça.  _ “Talvez” _ (e o anjo iria ignorar completamente o fato de estar indagando sobre tais ações de Deus)  _ “os anjos queiram esse homem ao seu lado. Talvez seja Deus testando a sua fé. Talvez.--” _

Mas não importava o talvez. Nem os planos divinos. Nem Deus com seus testes sobre a fé, jogando pôker com o destino. Porque o senhor Arthur estava ali, a guardar seu livro, se preparando para ir à igreja, ansioso pela missa do dia, sem tristeza pelas missas dos dias que ele não estaria mais.  _ Resignado _ . Seria essa a resposta? A sujeição pacífica. Compreender, sem questionar, quando os ponteiros do relógio estão prestes a marcar o fim de suas horas na Terra, sem querer que as pilhas durem mais. Mas não. Não era só isso, ia além. Era fé ( _ era fé? _ ). Aceitar o final e ainda permanecer tão crente naquele que lhe tirava a vida. O causador de seu princípio e seu fim. Usar de seus últimos dias e últimas forças para ir até as missas e orar por Deus-- só podia ser fé. 

O que mais seria? 

O que mais o faria ir até à igreja -  _ à própria casa _ \- daquele que lhe causava sofrimento?

O que mais?

(A palavra  _ amor _ poderia até passar pelos seus pensamentos. Mas não passaria pelos seus lábios.)

\---

A livraria estava tão empoeirada e com cheiro de livros antigos quanto sempre esteve, mas naquele início de tarde parecia mais empoeirada e com mais cheiro de livros velhos do que das últimas vezes.

Que tal impressão se desse ao fato de que havia dez anos que Crowley não ousava pôr os pés naquele local, ele não iria admitir. Mas deu seus três primeiros passos para dentro do local, relutante, olhares furtivos através das prateleiras, ignorando o grupo de estudantes à esquerda que conversavam em sussurros. Em forçada casualidade, que se insistisse se tornava crível, caminhou pelo espaço, passando os dedos sobre as capas e detalhes de alguns dos livros que preenchiam o lugar que ele conhecia como se fosse sua própria casa. 

Sabia bem que não iria demorar para ser encontrado.

“ _ Crowley _ .”

É difícil, muitas vezes, encontrar a perfeita descrição do sentimento que alguém coloca por trás de um nome; Crowley saberia disso: já recebera um nome, já trocara de nome, já criara mais um nome para si. E todos ele já ouvira das mais diversas formas, de irritadas até irônicas, de perversas até gentis. Mas nada nunca se comparara à maneira que Aziraphale pronunciava aquelas palavras. 

(Pensava, às vezes, em Roma, início da era clássica, em seu nome com gosto de convite e sabor de ostras. Na França, em 1793, se lembrava, seu nome foi doce como um suspiro, mesmo que de alívio. Em 1941 também, com um toque de curiosidade, pitada de julgamento, o sabor de um reencontro. Aziraphale conhecia todos os ingredientes para aquele banquete que o demônio faminto se deliciava. Hoje o sabor era meio-amargo.)

“ _ Aziraphale. _ ”

Respondeu, no mesmo tom que nunca chegaria aos pés do tom do anjo. O sorriso falso e olhos bem escondidos por trás dos óculos escuros o ajudavam a manter a sobriedade e falso ar despojado. 

(Ele sabia bem o porquê da voz meio-amarga.)

"Você- você.” Pausa curta. Aziraphale não era de gaguejar. “Bem. Você sumiu.”

“É.”

Não diria mais que isso e Aziraphale percebeu.

A loja foi fechada com um estalo de dedos. Não demorou para os dois se reunirem no canto escondido da livraria, três garrafas de  _ château lafite rothschild _ sobre a mesa, comentando sobre o sabor das uvas. Sentavam confortavelmente, Aziraphale e Crowley, respectivamente, em sua cadeira e seu sofá. Dez anos atrás, essa cena de novidade alguma teria, casual e comum quanto o nascer do sol. Dez anos atrás.

“Problemas lá embaixo?”

Segunda garrafa e as perguntas começavam.

“Podemos dizer que sim, de certa forma.” enchia a taça. Aziraphale não saberia como eram as coisas lá embaixo, não, mas isso não importava. Não era o inferno o causador de qualquer dor sua naquele momento.

"Hastur dessa vez?" 

O anjo perguntou e Crowley deu de ombros. Dois goles, um de cada. Monólogos não eram comum entre eles, faziam questão de serem as companhias que um e outro precisavam, e Crowley não era de se negar uma conversa.

Aziraphale continuou. Um suspiro e uma insistência. Dez anos atrás, pararia no suspiro.

"E demorou dez anos para que tudo se resolvesse?" 

Pergunta pairando no ar, sem resposta. Mais um suspiro - dessa vez, de incredulidade.

" _ Crowley _ ?" Levantou o olhar que não percebeu que havia descido para encarar o chão, olhando finalmente nos olhos do outro. "O que aconteceu?" Aziraphale insistiu, pela última vez.

Anjos não são seres perspicazes. Vem da criação, de aceitar, de acatar: ordens de cima, obedecidas. Um cavalo, posto para ser montado, visão lateral tapada. Duas falhas em dois designs diferentes. Afinal, um anjo capaz de ver além era um anjo que fazia perguntas. E um anjo que fazia perguntas nunca ficava muito tempo no Céu. Crowley saberia bem disso.

Aziraphale não era perspicaz -  _ Aziraphale não iria cair _ \- ele apenas conhecia Crowley bem demais. 

Bebeu do vinho. O anjo continuava a fitá-lo com os belos orbes azuis, os que doíam encarar. Não precisou respirar fundo pois não precisava respirar. Não era assim, não era ali, não era agora que queria se confessar, mas não fugiria de seu confessionário maior. Se veio até sua casa, que estivesse preparado para estar sob o tão preciso e determinado olhar do anjo, seu único juízo final. 

E abriu a boca para deixar a verdade sair em poucas palavras.

"Eu estou morrendo."

A taça de vinho não quebrou quando caiu no chão. Caiu no carpete. Foi sorte. Pena foi o  _ château  _ derramado.

\---

Não há exatamente uma maneira de demônios morrerem.

Primeiro, porque demônios não  _ morrem _ . Ponto. E tal afirmação não precisa vir seguida de qualquer expressão de confusão: lembrem-se que  _ morrer _ é um ato involuntário, intransitivo. Pessoas morrem. Demônios, não. Não há doenças que possam atingir aqueles que muitas vezes foram os próprios causadores de pestes, assim como não existe uma falência de órgãos quando se está apenas usando um corpo para seus “negócios” (Crowley não gostava de chamar de “missão”, muito burocrático.) na Terra. Além disso, é de se estar de acordo que um acidente, que poderia causar os maiores danos aos mortais, não funcionasse de forma tão eficaz em um ser quase imortal.

Quase imortal.

Até porque  _ morrer _ é bem diferente de  _ ser morto _ . Enquanto morrer não passa de uma ação intransitiva, ser morto é um ato passivo que possui, acima de tudo, um agente. Veja bem, um demônio pode ser morto (por alguém). Uma atitude auto infligida, por exemplo - não que Crowley pensasse nisso - não pode ser descartada. Não se pode ignorar também a presença dos anjos que poderiam causar um fim trágico para a falsa imortalidade de um demônio. E os próprios demônios! Que, por sua vez, saberiam melhor do que ninguém a melhor forma de desaparecerem para sempre. Duas gotinhas de água benta seriam mais que o suficiente. Não que Crowley também pensasse nisso.

E era exatamente por entender tão bem as raízes por trás das ideias tão opostas de  _ morrer _ e  _ ser morto _ que ele se sentiu tão perturbado, dez anos atrás, quando despertou de um breve cochilo em sua cadeira em um dia raro de sol em Londres. Talvez, só talvez, fosse um instinto tão bem guardado em todas as almas que Deus criou, de saber tão bem quando alguma coisa está por vir. Mesmo que não seja possível saber  _ o que _ . Crowley apenas soube que não teria muitas outras oportunidades de ver o raro sol de Londres novamente.

Se lembrava do estranho calor, da estrangeira sensação de fraqueza que nada tinha a ver com seu mero corpo - era algo muito maior e mais profundo que isso e ele sabia. Se lembrava de estar completamente perdido ao mesmo tempo que a mente lutava para encontrar alguma, qualquer uma, explicação. Um motivo por trás do arrepio da nuca que o avisava o perigo se escondendo atrás da próxima esquina.

Mas nada lá havia. Nada ao seu redor para lhe causar aflição. Porque não iria ser morto.

Iria morrer. Simples como um dia raro de sol em Londres.

“Demônios não  _ morrem _ , Crowley.”

Aziraphale andava de um lado para o outro, palavras embrulhadas, no processo de se embriagar pela segunda vez naquele início de noite. Havia se posto de pé e afirmado, com todas as letras, que precisava ficar sóbrio para lidar com aquela confissão do demônio e, infelizmente, só percebera seu engano quando o vinho já estava de volta às garrafas. Crowley, por outro lado, sentado ao sofá naquele estranho ponto intermediário entre não estar completamente bêbado, mas também não estar cem por cento sóbrio, apenas o observava. 

Reconhecia cada um dos passos e das palavras do anjo. Já esteve exatamente ali.

“Eu sei disso.” Afirmou, da mesma maneira que precisou se afirmar tantas e tantas vezes, naqueles primeiros anos após sua descoberta. “Mas eu também sei quando tem alguma coisa de estranha acontecendo e acredite em mim quando eu digo que-”

“Demônios  _ não morrem _ .” o anjo repetiu, enquanto enchia o copo novamente. “Não ficam doentes, não sofrem acidentes, não acontece assim.”

“Meu anjo.” Insistiu de um jeito que finalmente fez Aziraphale se calar. “Eu sei disso.”

Ah, aquele sentimento ele reconhecia também. Os olhos que se perdem. Impossíveis de se fixar em qualquer ponto, andando pelos livros e pelas prateleiras, procurando algo que não se pode ver. Como se pudesse encontrar aquilo que lhe matava, aos poucos. 

Nada lá havia.

“Deve ter algo por aqui.” o anjo murmurou, falando mais para si próprio do que para Crowley, sentado em seu sofá. Observava cada um dos livros, pergaminhos e cartas antigas sobre a escrivaninha, escritos tão arcaicos que não se esperava que ainda existissem. “Algum texto sobre isso, que dê uma explicação, algum motivo ou que possa nos dar uma solução-”

Crowley não suspirou. Não virou os olhos, não reagiu. Observava Aziraphale, apenas, os olhos do anjo que caminhavam pelo espaço da livraria. Dez anos sem contato qualquer entre os dois e a volta do demônio assim tão repentina, em um fim de tarde, com uma notícia que não se espera ouvir de tal criatura. Aziraphale o conhecia bem - ele mesmo já apontara uma vez que Crowley era insistente em suas buscas - e não demoraria para perceber que tudo que poderia ser feito, o demônio já havia tentado. Mais de uma vez. Ajeitou a coluna contra o sofá, disposto a nada dizer.

Não demorou muito para o anjo montar o quebra-cabeça.

"Você sabe o motivo.” Aziraphale afirmou, alguns segundos depois. Certeiro. Crowley quase sorriu. 

“ _ Bingo. _ ”

"Ora, Crowley!” O anjo sibilou o início de um xingamento, mas não vingou. Mexeu as mãos como se quisesse passar pelo cabelo, deixou-as cruzadas sobre o peito. Primor em desalinho, dominação perante um abismo de torpor. Um anjo que não sabia voar. “Por que não disse antes? Deve haver alguém que possa-”

“Não.” interrompeu, balançando a cabeça, encarando sério seu companheiro há tantos mil anos. “Não há o que fazer.” 

A facilidade com que as palavras saíram de sua boca era pela simples prática quase rotineira de tantos anos que o levou para conseguir entender de verdade o que acontecia. Nenhum atestado de óbito se é aceito facilmente, ainda mais quando se está vivo  _ ainda _ . Ninguém se sujeita tão facilmente à uma condenação. Aquele que um dia afirmou categórico que a esperança era a última a morrer, se enganara firmemente. Ou, simplesmente, falhou em conhecer Crowley: o demônio estava em seu último dia, mas sua esperança já se fora muito antes dele. Talvez fosse um tipo de sobrevivência, também, aquele viver mais que a esperança. Reconhecer seu fim e saber que, pelo menos, não era o único a ser levado ao final quando acreditado viver tão mais. Soava bem.

" _ Como não?” O  _ sabor de súplica veio finalmente, após aquele finito silêncio. Doía ver a esperança se esvaindo também do anjo, logo de um ser tão puro.

“Simplesmente.” Crowley sibilou, deixando arrastar os ‘s’. “Não há o que fazer.”

Ouvia os ponteiros do relógio em som alto no recinto, os barulhos da rua movimentada de Londres em que a noite já caía, as conversas ao lado de fora, mas Aziraphale sentava em sua poltrona como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar no momento que ele por fim entendeu que Crowley não estava ali para buscar soluções. Agora sim, finalmente, apenas uma dúvida restava.

“Então me diz, Crowley, por favor.” pedindo assim, um pedido assim, era impossível não suspirar, mesmo que o demônio não precisasse. “O que eu posso fazer?”

O meio sorriso que Crowley esticou nos lábios deixava claro que estavam, finalmente, chegando ao ponto que ele queria. Se levantou, em um ato lento, sem pressa alguma, indo até a mesa e voltando com a garrafa do  _ château  _ em mãos.

“Bebe comigo?”

Aziraphale não poderia negar aquele último pedido.

\---

Houve uma vez que Crowley acreditara que verdades eram absolutas. 

Imutáveis em sua característica única de serem a máxima maior do universo. Se havia uma verdade, de resto, certamente, eram sempre mentiras. Via no mundo, em seus anos de observar a vida e a morte, algumas, poucas e muitas dessas tais verdades, e fora apenas o tempo que o provou, pouco a pouco, que talvez suas crenças não fossem irrestritas. Nem toda verdade é, em si, absoluta. Mas ainda existem verdades. E uma dessas, sentia na pele: 

Toda vida há início, meio e fim.

E o fim era na rua Orchard, número 27.

Há outras verdades no mundo: A terra não para porque você se foi, por exemplo. Os pássaros continuam a cantar e as pessoas continuam a trabalhar. Se engana quem acredita que o jardim não será mais florido, ou que o céu chora quando alguém se vai. Mas naquela noite que Crowley observava o senhor Arthur se deitar em sua cama, ele se perguntou quem cuidaria das begônias. Talvez a chuva não fosse apenas o tempo comum de Londres. 

Ele fechou os olhos (não era uma prece, óbvio que não. Mas era algo perto). E, quando abriu novamente as írises amarelas, não se surpreendeu ao ver Aziraphale parado ao seu lado.

"A filha dele vai sofrer um bocado." Mencionou para o anjo, que apenas olhava para a casa. "Ela esteve aí ontem. Cuidou dele."

Aziraphale assentiu, silencioso. Crowley sabia que estava medindo suas palavras.

Se passaram apenas três dias desde que o demônio havia deixado a livraria, depois de uma das noites inesquecíveis de bebedeira dos dois, conversando sobre o mundo e relembrando tantas e tantas coisas de suas vivências juntos. Fora exatamente o que Crowley precisava.

"A morte só é dolorosa para os que ficam.”

Veio a resposta do anjo, finalmente. Crowley não assentiu, mesmo que concordasse com a afirmação.

"Às vezes não há o que ser feito."

Aziraphale esfregou as mãos juntas. Estava frio. 

"Tem razão." Voz sumindo na chuva. "Não há." Suspirou doloroso. Como alguém celestial conseguia demonstrar tantas emoções? "Mas isso não quer dizer que doa menos."

Crowley forçou o corpo a permanecer firme.

"Sabe, Crowley. Existe uma verdade absoluta. Dessas incontestáveis." Aziraphale finalmente se virou, deixandos os olhos encontrarem os do demônio, esperando alguma reação. "Eu imagino que você a conheça." 

E, em forçado meio sorriso, completou: 

"Demônios não amam."

São incapazes, Aziraphale explicou, ou algo assim. Foi o que lhe foi dito. Não eram passíveis de compreender, muito menos sentir qualquer coisa similar ao afeto ou amor. Não havia coração, mas acima de tudo, não havia o sentimento. Eram meros seres impossibilitados de amar qualquer outro ser.  _ Uma condenação por si própria _ , ele terminou, como se aquilo resumisse tudo que Crowley ponderava tanto, arrancando palavras de seus pensamentos.

“Nunca duvidei das verdades do mundo,” Aziraphale continuou, ainda o encarando, incerto. “Mas sempre me perguntei, ainda assim:  _ o que aconteceria se um demônio amasse? _ ”

O anjo mantinha a face no misto de apatia e completa desesperança. Ou quase. Aziraphale ainda era esperançoso demais. Mas Crowley não - esse ria, como se nada do discurso o afetasse. Como se não soubesse a resposta.

"Sabe outra verdade absoluta, meu anjo?" Comentou, como se estivessem discutindo filosofias, e apontou para o quarto de luzes apagadas, da pequena casa de número 27. "Humanos morrem sozinhos."

O senhor Arthur Greenwood se foi dormindo. Dois minutos no relógio em que não havia respiração. Três. Quatro. Cinco. O fim de uma vida presenciado ali da frente de sua casa. Não foi amparado por anjos, mas também não por demônios. Se foi como humanos normalmente se vão: Só. Pelo caminho solitário em que ninguém pode acompanhar, no trajeto de abençoado silêncio. 

O relógio bateu dez minutos de nenhuma outra palavra trocada entre os dois seres que permaneciam na frente da casa, esperando a resolução de algo que nem eles mesmos entendiam o que era.

"Você esteve aqui."

Crowley o encarou, sem entender a quebra da quietude da noite.

"Ele não morreu sozinho.” Aziraphale continuou. “Você esteve aqui."

"Ah, você sabe bem o que eu quero dizer."

"Não sei." Não sorria, embora tivesse razão - e gostava de ter razão. "Você esteve aqui desde o início da noite, fez questão de assistí-lo. Ele não se foi sozinho."

Olharam para o céu. A chuva não iria passar ainda.

"Talvez não haja tantas verdades absolutas assim no mundo.” Aziraphale mencionou, sem encará-lo. “Nem sobre humanos. Nem sobre demônios."

Houve uma vez que Crowley acreditara que verdades eram absolutas. Irônico pensar que hoje ele era a maior prova  _ ainda _ viva que tal coisa jamais existira.

\---

“Há quanto tempo?”

Foram apenas cinco segundos de silêncio quando o anjo finalmente retornou às perguntas.

Não olhava para Crowley dessa vez - talvez porque tivesse algum peso de uma culpa que de nada era sua ali - e não se estendeu em sua pergunta. Não que precisasse. Crowley também o entendia, bem demais.

_ Há quanto tempo você sabe disso? Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? _

“Pouco mais de dez anos.” respondeu, se referindo à morte, e continuou, sobre a sua causa: “E, talvez, pouco mais de quatro mil anos.”

“Você só me contou agora.” A voz pesarosa lhe doía, mas machucava mais a confiança partida. “Crowley, eu poderia ter ajudado. Não precisava disso, esse tempo todo…”

Talvez pensasse contraditória a afirmação: dez anos não era nada para eles. Mas significava muito quando são seus últimos dez anos no mundo. Não tinha arrependimentos - isso ele nunca levaria consigo - mas ponderou a questão. Dez anos menos solitário, menos perdido, menos desamparado. Dez anos com alguém que pudesse ouvir o choro desesperançoso. Que estivesse lá para salvar suas plantas quando a raiva lhe consumiu. Que pudesse o abraçar quando finalmente aceitou.

(Não. Alguns fardos se carregam sozinhos e o anjo não precisava saber o que ele passou na última década. Seriam dez anos muito mais dolorosos. Para os dois.)

Nenhum arrependimento.

“Há quatro mil anos… Isso- isso sequer pode ser possível.” e suspirou, sem entender. Mas Crowley entendia.

“É como o veneno de uma cobra.” Comentou, enquanto se sentava melhor no sofá que era quase seu. “Você só sente quando já é tarde demais. Mas está lá.” tirou os óculos, olhava para o anjo. Amarelo encontrando o azul. Talvez fosse o azul que o envenenasse. “Sempre esteve lá.”

Observava o anjo balançar a cabeça.

“Por quê?” Aziraphale ainda o olhava, sem entender. “Por que só agora?”

“Eu não sei.” Crowley deu de ombros. “Cheguei a pensar se teria uma data importante ou algo assim, ou, quem sabe, não fosse algum ímpeto de alguém lá de baixo ou lá de cima, que achou que seria engraçado me ver sofrer agora.”

Desviou o olhar.

“Mas acho que não.”

O sofá afundou ligeiramente ao seu lado quando Aziraphale se sentou ali. Ignorara a poltrona, tentava encontrar o olhar do demônio com o seu - os azuis, em partes irritados com a teimosia, em partes em desespero pela inércia, pela aceitação.  _ Resignação. _ Talvez fosse realmente essa a resposta. A sujeição pacífica. Compreender, sem questionar, quando os ponteiros do relógio estão prestes a marcar o fim de suas horas na Terra, sem querer que as pilhas durem mais. E Crowley estava finalmente pronto para aceitar seu fim.

“Crowley.” o anjo pediu. “Se eu puder...”

“Não há o que fazer.” disse, pela última vez, ansiando e temendo que sua resposta fosse clara, mãos trêmulas ao pensar - considerar, cogitar - a possibilidade de impedir a causa de seu fim. Ele conhecia aquilo que o matava, tão bem que doía. Reconhecia cada cor dos orbes azuis. Fitava Aziraphale, como se desejasse que o anjo chegasse aquela conclusão também, que ele entendesse que pelo menos aquilo ele ainda tinha e que seria o suficiente. Seu consolo perante o fim. Usar de seus últimos dias e últimas forças para ir até ali, ficar mais um dia com aquele que lhe tirava a vida. O causador de seu princípio e seu fim.

Mesmo que não fosse só isso.

“Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?”

Talvez fosse fé ( _ era fé? _ ). Talvez fosse esse seu veneno. 

Balançou a cabeça. O que mais seria? O que mais o faria ir até à livraria -  _ à própria casa _ \- daquele que lhe causava sofrimento?

Aziraphale envolveu as mãos de Crowley nas suas, quentes, um toque que fazia o demônio sentir cada vez mais aquele veneno inominável que consumia seu ser. E que o levaria, naquela noite, para onde quer que demônios iriam quando morriam. Suspirou fundo e sentiu peso no corpo. Olhos pesados.

Se iria assim. Dormindo.

“Não me deixe ir sozinho.”

Fora seu último pedido.

(A palavra  _ amor _ poderia até passar pelos seus pensamentos. Mas não passaria pelos seus lábios.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

Abriu os olhos com um peso nas pálpebras que pensou, por um momento, fechá-los novamente. Piscou, fechou, abriu os olhos. Nada. Breu escuro, sem qualquer fonte de luz, nenhuma brecha para se enxergar cores. Ergueu o corpo, sentado, encarando o nada que se estendia na escuridão eterna que estava fadado. Descanse nunca em paz.

Era como cair. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não era.

Tateou até encontrar aquilo que o incomodava. Um pedaço de pano que mal cobria uma de suas pernas, puxou-o até sentir a textura grossa de lã e perceber que sua extensão seguia por algum lugar. Puxou mais, o trouxe para perto do rosto, inalou o cheiro que não entendia como estava ali.

Aziraphale.

Respirou profundo. E percebeu que sentava-se sobre o sofá gasto da livraria. Sentia o ar quente ao redor, os livros empoeirados - que sempre pareciam mais empoeirados ainda - o cheiro de chocolate quente vindo de algum lugar ao longe. A presença de mais alguém ali, ao seu lado. Quase se assustou quando percebeu o toque perto de si, mas a incredulidade de não compreender como havia um coração que batia acelerado dentro de seu peito venceu o temor. Sempre fora curioso.

“O que você fez?” perguntou, sem ver aquele com quem falava.

Sentiu um calor mais próximo, quase assustador, e o sofá afundou mais com o peso de outro alguém, logo ali, ao seu lado. A mão do anjo pousou sobre as suas (que eram frias, sempre frias, mas hoje estavam quentes) e ouviu um riso úmido de alguém que quase soava descrente daquele pequeno milagre.

“Crowley…”

Riu mais uma vez e Crowley sentiu suas mãos erguidas, presas entre as de Aziraphale. Não via nada, mas sentia o aproximar lento do outro, deixando a testa encontrar a sua, o rosto daquele que o salvara. Crowley fechou os olhos e respirava agora o tão necessário oxigênio.

Finalmente, sua resposta.

“Eu rezei por você.”

Morrer é intransitivo. Sem causa. Assim como amar, para ele. Se esquecera, por um instante, das vozes passivas: ser salvo e ser amado. O mesmo agente. Deveria ter percebido.

Ao invés disso, Crowley riu também, com o corpo dolorido de um humano, naquele dia raro de sol em Londres.

\---

Arthur Greenwood se foi no dia 13 de janeiro de 2084. Sua filha o enterrou no cemitério, ao lado da esposa, e rezou na All Saints Church durante todas as missas, esperando que a alma de seu pai encontrasse paz. Aziraphale garantiu que ele encontraria, em um aceno delicado que a moça não iria reparar, mas que Crowley soube, mesmo sem poder ver, sentado de seu banco ao fundo da igreja, durante a missa de sétimo dia. 

O solo sagrado não ardia mais sob seus pés. Mas o coração ainda pulsava forte contra o peito. Em um movimento não previsto, sentia também o calor da mão de Aziraphale, quando envolveu a sua, e ele apertou forte de volta por um segundo antes de soltá-la com um carinho que não havia motivo para se envergonhar. Trouxe suas mãos para frente do corpo. A escuridão o receberia, seja de olhos abertos ou fechados. Mas ainda cerrou os olhos.

E rezou.

**Author's Note:**

> Me digam o que acharam, se quiserem!


End file.
